


Another Day, Another Proposal

by stupidityeatsme



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-19 04:28:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19349506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stupidityeatsme/pseuds/stupidityeatsme
Summary: Originally posted on tumblr in 2015Prompt: Based on a post by thecakelessachiever and deliverusfromsburb: Dan and Phil propose at different restaurants to get free food, then Dan decides to actually propose (with a fancy ring and a really emotional speech) and Phil thinks it’s just another stunt





	Another Day, Another Proposal

t was just another day. Dan and Phil were walking out of their apartment.

“You’ve got the ring?” Phil asked.

“Yup,” Dan replied, taking the small box out of his pocket and flipping it open to show his best friend. 

“Are you ready?”

Phil nodded with a grin. “Of course.”

While Dan was scrolling through Tumblr the previous night, he had seen a post about getting free food at various restaurants by proposing. He had told this to Phil, who realized that it would be a great money-saver. Besides, who could turn down free food? Even if it did mean pretending to be hopelessly in love with his best friend?

And so the two of them went down to a restaurant, and did it.They were very convincing, and they got their free food.This went on for weeks. They would go to random restaurants, some not even remotely fancy, and one of them would pretend to propose. It had become customary, almost.

Of course, they had to be sure there weren’t any fans around to see it, or else things might go back. Really, really bad. They didn’t need that sort of thing in their lives.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The day was May 28, 2015, a very special day for Dan. He had plans. Big ones.

“Phil!” He called from his sofa crease.

Phil called back from wherever the hell he was. “What?”

“Put on a nice suit!” Dan shouted.

A few moments later, Phil came into their lounge with a curious face. “Why?”

“Reasons. Come on, I’m taking you somewhere. Get dressed, goddamnit!” He said. Despite how good at acting Dan really was, it was hard for him not to smile. He was so excited and nervous. Phil strutted off into his room to put on a suit. He rarely wore it, but he found himself clothed in quite a nice suit with a simple black tie. He came back to the lounge and Dan entered too with a similar outfit.

“Where are we going?” Phil asked.

“You’ll see.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dan took Phil to a wonderful restaurant. He had the date reserved for months now, and finally the day was here. And the time between those months had been strange, what with all the fake proposals. But now… This was real.

They made it to their seats and went through the meals. They talked like normal. Every now and again Phil would question why they were there at such a fancy restaurant, but every time Dan would dodge the question by bringing up something else.

Finally, their main course was done, and Dan knew that their waiter wouldn’t be coming back for them to order their desserts quite yet. Now was the perfect opportunity.

“Phil?” He said, putting their previous conversation to a hault.

“Yeah?”Dan stood up, and gestured for Phil to stand, too. Already, some people were giving them looks. Phil felt weird. Was this another fake proposal? They didn’t have it planned.

“Listen, Phil. I have something to confess. I love you. I have loved you for years now, and I know that we aren’t officially dating or anything at all yet, but I have to tell you this, because I’m about to ask you something important. Are you following?”

Phil nodded. It wasn’t even similar to the normal speech they used.

“Good. Anyway, Phil, I’m doing this because you are so, so important to me. You have been and you always will be. I love everything about you. Your face, your laugh, the way you always look at me, and everything about you. Fuck, Phil, I can’t get over how much I love you!

“I have two very important questions Phil, and the first one is this: Do you love me back, Phil? Not just in the friend way, but in the way I’m talking about?”

Dan seemed really convincing, which was odd because no one their knew them. They didn’t need to be “convinced.” They didn’t care.

But Phil decided to play along. Hestitanly, he said, “Of course I do, Dan.”

Dan’s muscles untensed just a bit. “Oh my God. Okay. That’s so wonderful to hear.” Dan couldn’t get over the odd look in Phil’s eyes. It seemed… Wrong. Was he uncomfortable, or confused? Or just distant?

He shook it off, and remembered what Phil just said. He loved him back. There was just one thing left to do.

“I love you, Philip Michael Lester, and I just have to know….” And Dan was down on one knee, pulling a box out of his pocket. It was the same box that they had used all of the other times. He took out the same ring they’d used all of the other times too. “Will you marry me?”

Now, lots of people were watching. Phil understood now. It was still just their normal hoax. They were using the same ring and the same box as usual. Sure, things were a bit different, but it was all just for the food.

“Oh my God, Dan! Yes, yes I will marry you!” He let Dan slide the ring onto his finger and he pulled him up and hugged him. Then, Dan did something he hadn’t expected to happen no matter how many times they had faked it.Dan kissed him.

Maybe it was because they were at a fancy restaurant, so he felt he had to kick it up a notch. Or maybe this was a prank on Phil. Whatever the reason, Phil wasn’t sure what to feel about the kiss. But, hey, if it got him free food, it was worth it. Wasn’t it?

Dan, on the other hand, could not contain his joy. Finally, after years of wondering and months of worry, he was engaged to his best friend. So much pressure was relieved and he felt light, like he could fly.The waiter came by and congratulated them. He offered them free dessert for the momentous occasion, which made Phil worry. Only free dessert? Why would Dan go to all that trouble just for the dessert?

Dan went on and on and on to Phil about how happy he was. Phil did it back, convincing even himself that this was all real. Everyone around them seemed to think it was, and as long as no one discovered it was a hoax they would get their free dessert.

Finally, it was over. Dan had payed the bill and they left the building, smiling and laughing.

“That was insane,” Phil said. He wasn’t sure that dessert was really worth it.

“Yeah, it really was,” Dan looked at Phil dreamily. Heart-eyes Howell, indeed.

Phil took of the ring and stared at it. “I gotta say, though, you kind of went overboard.”

“What?” Dan asked, still smiling but confused. “What are you talking about? I thought that it was perfect.”

Phil shrugged. “I don’t know. I guess it was just a bit much for some free dessert.”

“I don’t understand, Phil. This wasn’t about the dessert.”

“What do you mean?” Oh dear Lord, he fucked up, didn’t he? He fucked up real bad.

Dan stopped them from walking. “Phil, what the hell did you think I was doing in there? Getting us some free fucking food?”

“Well, I-”

“Oh my God, Phil, you thought it was a fake?”

“I… Umm…”

“You know what?” Dan growled, feeling that awkward lump in his throat that was always followed by tears. “Keep the ring. I don’t give a damn. But I swear to God, Phil, if I see you at all at my apartment tonight, I’ll go berserk.”

“Dan, wait, I-”

And then there were tears. “No! Just… Just fuck off!”

Dan left Phil standing there, still staring at the ring. 

What had he just done?


End file.
